


Cursed Beings

by dreamyghost



Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Cursed to become a demonic beast when the marks on his skin reach his heart, Claude searches the land Fódlan for the only creature who could possibly cure his curse. A vampire.As Claude and Dimitri enter a mutually benefitting relationship, Claude begins to learn that the history of vampires is not all that it seems and begins to grow closer to one of darkness's oldest monsters.But can Claude be saved? Or will he too become a monster?Dimiclaude Week Day 4: Mythical Creatures
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cursed Beings

As expected of nights like these, the bustling bar of Goneril was full of life. The men were rowdy and shouted playfully at the women across the room; the ladies shouted back and guffawed as they chugged their ale. No one noticed the stranger as he entered, snaking his way through the crowd and apologizing to no one in particular. Even though he was the closest to the pink-haired bartender, it took a while before she noticed him. That was fine. He didn’t want any unnecessary attention.

“Take off your hood, sir. We won’t bite,” the woman said as she approached with a smile, “What can I get you? Don’t get anything too complicated though or I might die from exhaustion.”

He returned the smile and removed his hood. “I wouldn’t want such a pretty lady’s death on my conscience. Your simplest drink, if you will.” And he held back a laugh when she poured him a glass of water.

“Tah dah,” she proclaimed as she added a slice of lemon to the glass, “our simplest drink.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, handsome stranger,” she said, propping her elbows on the bar counter.  _ Had the tip jar gotten closer when he wasn’t looking? _ “What’s your name? I don’t often see newcomers here.”

“Claude. And yours?”

“Hilda. I’d shake your hand, but that would make the boys here jealous.”

“Best to avoid that.”

“Are you new to town?”

Claude could see her eyes shining brightly as she asked the question and wondered if it really was strange to see new faces in this town. Did people gossip here? All places do, he supposed. No matter where he went, people liked to talk.

“I’m looking for something.” Claude leaned closer and beckoned her to do the same. “Maybe you could help me out?”

“What are you looking for?”

“A vampire.”

Hilda leaned back, blinking a couple times, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. When she realized he was not, she leaned back in again.

“Are you a vampire hunter? Because trust me, this one’s not worth it. Last one that came here was never heard from again.”

There was a dull ache in his chest, which was the first warning of what was to come soon, and he didn't want to have an attack in such a crowded area. 

“No, I’m not. I need something, and there’s a rumor of a vampire living here. I guess you just confirmed it.”

“It’s not exactly a secret, but most people don’t like talking about him. They think mentioning him might as well be an invitation.” 

“You don’t think that.”

“No. Not that he doesn’t kill, but it’s been so long since we’ve had an unprovoked attack. But trying to meet him sounds like trouble. Are you a troublemaker, Claude?”

“Only when I need to be,” Claude said with a wink, “do you know where I can find him?”

Hilda looked a bit uneasy. She looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in an ominous deep orange. Dangerously bordering on the color of blood. 

“Maybe it’d be better if you went in the morning.”

“I’m in a bit of a hurry.” And then, “Please?”

Seeing that Claude was not going to let this go, she sighed and gave in. “If you follow the pathway going west and pass through the forest, you’ll find his house. You can’t miss it. It’s the only thing there for miles.”

“Thank you, Hilda.” Claude reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of spare coins for the tip jar. “I better get going.”

“Be careful, Claude.”

As he exited the bar, he too looked at the sky. Anyone else would take it as a warning, to stay in the comforts of their own home instead of looking for one of darkness’s oldest monsters. Monsters that fought alongside Nemesis and the ten elites when they became corrupted with power. Monsters that used to kidnap beautiful women across Fódlan and drain them of their blood. Monsters that the church took pity on and spared the ones who changed their ways. Now they didn’t go on reckless killing sprees, killing hundreds. Maybe they’d kill a person or two but who could blame them? It was in their nature. Claude might find himself among those few if he wasn’t careful. At least, that’s what he had read. 

There were a few odd looks from townsfolk walking back home when they noticed the direction he was headed, but they didn’t question him. They probably figured it was none of their business, and frankly they were right. The dull ache in his chest had become a painful one, and he didn’t want people around, suffocating him and questioning his well being. Like so many times on the road, he would deal with it on his own.

Claude had barely made it to the forest when the pain forced him to double over and cling to the grass blades beneath his hand. The other one suppressed the scream that nearly broke out, and his salty tears came spilling out. The weak light that illuminated the forest was too much. It was blinding and made his eyes throb. His chest burned as the sensation continued. 

The attacks never lasted long, but they felt like an eternity to him. Once it ended, Claude laid on his back and tried to catch his breath. The sunlight was gone now and replaced with the pale moonlight. Enough for Claude to still see the path to his destination. When he stood up, Claude lifted his shirt to assess the damage.

The black scars that stained his skin had once again extended, growing closer to his heart, as if they were reaching out to grab it. The scars were covered once more, and he hastily dried his tears before continuing down the path. 

Claude was a cursed being who should have met his fate fives years ago. The marks had appeared when he turned eighteen, and they continued to grow ever since. His father employed every skilled mage known across Almyra to find a way to cure the curse that had been placed upon him before he had even been born. None could make the marks disappear, only slow down the acceleration.

His parents were never neglectful when he was growing up, but they had always insisted on him fighting his own battles so his will was unbreakable. The scars changed that. His mother, who had never shed a tear in front of him before, openly wept and asked for his forgiveness. His father allowed no one to disturb him.

According to the mages who had treated him, he was destined to transform into a demonic beast, devoid of all humanity and consciousness. Once the scars reached his heart, he would be no more. Everyone back home had given up. But Claude had no interest accepting this supposed “destiny” of his. He too had searched for answers, and he had found one in the creatures native only to Fódlan.

The blood of vampires had incredible healing properties and have been used to save those on the brink of death. None of the books he had read said that vampire blood could cure curses, but at the same time none of them had refuted it. Perhaps it had never been tested before. Until now. 

The house before him was surprisingly well kept. Part of him expected overgrown roots, shattered windows, a “keep out” sign even. But the roses that greeted him were trimmed to perfection, the grass below did not go above his ankles, and the windows showed that the candles inside were lit. If anything, the house seemed welcoming.

Before Claude could even knock, the door opened slowly, and he took a step back in surprise. The man that stood before him was massive, and he found himself tilting his head back to get a proper look at his face. He was darker than most of the people he had seen in Fódlan, and his sharp green eyes studied him closely.

When the man said nothing, Claude scrambled to fill in the silence. “Sorry to bother you sir, but I was hoping to speak to you.”

He was prepared to elaborate right then and there, but the man opened the door wider and stepped aside. There was a moment of hesitancy for Claude. All he had to defend himself with was the dagger in his boot, but his strength and speed did not compare to the creature before him. In the time it would take to reach for his weapon, the man would have already killed him. He was about to enter the lion’s den.

But Claude had come too far to hesitate now. So he swallowed down his fear and stepped inside. The man continued to say nothing as he walked down the hall, not even sparing a glance to see if Claude was following him. Somehow, the inside of the house was less welcoming than the outside. 

“Your home is lovely,” Claude said, hoping to elicit something from the man. Silence. 

They eventually stopped near the fireplace, and the man took Claude’s arm and led him to the tall armchair near it. He stared at Claude, and it took Claude a moment before he realized he wanted him to sit. The candle was placed in his hands. 

“I just realized, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is—” When Claude looked up, the man was nowhere to be seen. “Hello?”

There were no footsteps to indicate where the man had gone. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Claude held the candle a little tighter. Every little sound he heard echoed in his mind, seemingly trying to warn him to leave. The fire crackled as the wood continued to burn without sign of dying anytime soon.

“Who are you?”

Claude nearly dropped the candle at the sound of the deep voice behind him and stood up quickly. The candle was raised to get a better look at the man. It was quite a stark contrast to the man before, who was much taller. Not that this man was short by any means, and the blue cape he wore only added to his presence. His skin was paler than Claude’s, and his blonde hair nearly covered the eyepatch on his right eye. The crystal blue eye that was uncovered glared at Claude, trying to decipher why a human would willingly enter his home. 

He put on a smile and held out his hand. “I’m Claude von Riegan. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Why are you disturbing me?” The man did not shake his hand.

“I was hoping to meet the vampire who lives here. Is it safe to assume it’s you?”

“No one comes to meet me.” The creature stepped forward, closing the gap between them and towered over him, placing a hand on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. “They come to kill me and fail. Are you here to join them, Claude?”

“I didn’t come to harm you. I’m here to ask for an exchange.”

Fingers tapped his neck as the creature considered his words. “Do you have a weapon?”

A test. “There’s a dagger in my boot, but it’s for protection when I’m on the road.” 

The hand was removed and held out. “Give it to me.”

Claude did as he was told, placing the dagger in the vampire’s hand and giving him a smile. The dagger was inspected, and once he was satisfied, he placed it in his pocket and turned around.

“Follow me.”

Hopefully that meant Claude had passed the test. As the two walked down a different hall, the candles on the wall lit up on their own, making the place seem warmer. None of the texts had mentioned that vampires could control fire.

“If you don’t mind, could you tell me your name?” The vampire stopped, and Claude nearly ran into him.

“You may call me Dimitri,” he said after a moment before continuing to walk. There was a twinge of familiarity that Claude could not place, but he did not bring it up. Dimitri...why did that name sound familiar?

They stopped at the dining room. The table was prepared with silverware and plates already placed. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Sit.” As he sat Dimitri continued, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Water would be nice.”

The man he had seen earlier appeared out of the shadows and filled his cup. Before he could say anything to him, the man disappeared once more. 

“Who is he? He let me in earlier.”

“Would you like some food as well?”

“I...yes I would.”

A different man appeared, this one with long navy blue hair, and placed food on his table. It was hot, as if they had just finished preparing it. So unless the food had been made just as he arrived, Claude strongly suspected that the house was enchanted. The people who were serving him were nothing more than manifestations the house had created, not actual people. It would also explain how the candles had lit up on their own. 

“I appreciate your honesty, Claude,” Dimitri said, “I have the ability to know when a person is lying and so far you have not. I am more willing to hear what you have to say.”

“I figured there’d be no point in lying. I haven’t come with malicious intentions.”

“I already suspect what it is you want, but I want to know why you desire it. And why you haven’t tried to take it by force.” 

“I have studied your kind for a long time now. I know that the blood of vampires can heal the most fatal of wounds, but only if the blood is given willingly. The blood becomes venomous if it’s taken by force, right?” 

“Indeed,” Dimitri said, “now tell me why you want my blood.”

Claude carefully unbuttoned the buttons that covered his chest and let Dimitri see the extent of his marks. In a flash, Dimitri appeared next to him and examined them, tracing them with his finger as he did so. His touch was surprisingly gentle, much different than when he had grabbed his shoulder. 

“How did this happen?”

“Cursed by a spurned lover of my mother. Didn’t like who she was marrying. Or, if you asked him, what she was marrying.” 

“A curse? I’m not sure if my blood can cure curses.”

Claude reached up and held Dimitri’s wrist, losing his signature smile and replacing it with a serious look. “I’m not sure either, but if there’s a chance, I’m more than willing to pay for it.” Dimitri’s carefully neutral face became surprised at the touch, and he turned away from Claude. “I have the crest of Riegan. I know that vampires prefer the blood of crest bearers.”

When Dimitri turned back around, his face was composed once more. “You would willingly offer your blood for mine?”

“I would.” 

“You are certainly strange. Or, perhaps just desperate. Either way, I accept your offer.” 

When Claude learned of the healing properties of vampire blood, he knew he’d have to offer something no vampire could say no to. And for the longest time, he’d wondered what the bite of a vampire would feel like. Painful no doubt since their teeth were designed to pierce the skin of those they drained. Dimitri gave him no preparation, no time to second guess himself. He knelt down and took his wrist, rolling the sleeve upwards before he bit down. The action was not a delicate one, and Claude instinctively pulled his arm towards him as he registered the sudden pain. His strength was no match for Dimitri’s, who hadn’t even noticed. Blood trickled down his arm as he whimpered. Thousands of tiny knives might as well have been stabbing his arm. His free hand gripped Dimitri’s cape, trying to take his mind off the pain. When Dimitri finally let go, his arm was still trembling. 

“I guess there’s no way to make that painless, huh?” Claude tried joking, failing to appear as if being a blood donor was effortless. A blush appeared on his face when Dimitri began to lick the remaining blood off his arm. “Whoah, hey! I’d say you’ve had more than enough.”

“No blood should ever be wasted,” Dimitri said as he stood up. To punctuate his point, he licked the blood off his lips. Claude was so entranced by the movement, he almost didn’t notice one of the manifestations bandaging his injured arm. “Eat the rest of your food. You’ll rest here tonight. Dedue will show you to your room when you finish. I’ll prepare my blood for you to drink tomorrow.” With that, Dimitri left the room, leaving Claude alone with the one named Dedue. 

Once Claude had sat down on the bed he had been offered, he finally realized how exhausted he was. The last time he had slept on a proper bed was days ago, and now he was missing quite a bit of blood. But before he could sleep, Claude needed to scratch that itch he had felt earlier. He had read the name Dimitri once before, but he wasn’t sure what the context was. He scoured each book he had taken with him, tossing them aside when they did not have what he was looking for. It was not until he had reached the book titled “ _ The History of Crests _ ” that he stumbled upon Dimitri’s name once more. 

There were 21 crests known to man. Some were rare and some were not. The crest of Blaiddyd was not considered rare until the tragedy that struck 100 years ago, when the Faerghus royal family and the friends that had been with them were massacred by a rogue group of vampires. Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd had been the only one whose body had not been found, but it was presumed he had died alongside his family and friends. 

Claude stared at the name in the book, reading it over and over again. It surely had to be a coincidence, right? After all, vampires could not be turned. They were born long ago in darkness, and the vampires that were still alive were from that time. They were ancient beings. A human could not become a vampire. 

And yet. 

_ And yet. _

Claude wondered what that could mean. 


End file.
